Her Destiny
by SkeletalBeatz
Summary: Everything around her was burning. She watched as everyone around her was pleading for her to help save them from the hell she was born into, but instead chose to move forward. And in the end she was the only one who was saved.


_It burned, everything around her was burning._

As her eyes opened for what felt like the first time, she could only gaze around her, gaze into the sea of eternal flames and torment.

 _This was Hell._

People around her screamed for help, mercy, pleading to whatever god or deity out their to spare their lives as they burned away.

 _She needed to get out of here._

She tried her hardest to move her body. She put her arm towards the hot ground and began to push herself to her feet, but fell down from feeling how sore her muscles were. She tried again, this time with both hands, and managed to get to her knees. Now on her knees wiping the sweat and ash off her forehead, she had a better view of the area around her. Buildings were crumbling down, and she could see little specs of people around her, all either dead or hanging onto what little life they had.

 _She had to move._

Slowly she began to move her legs, slowly standing up on her feet and almost falling over a second time. She tried to look for a way out, but everything around her was all the same, fire and death waiting for her. She looked all around her, feeling the world around her begin to close in as the flames began to only grow stronger.

But she found her exit, right in front of her was a path, a small opening that wasn't consumed by the ever so bright flames. She took a single step forward, feeling the full weight of her body being held up by a single leg. She took another step, and then another, and another until she began to walk her way through the flames.

 _She had to keep moving_

As she continued to walk through the fiery hellscape, she would look around her to see other people that were still alive, people calling out to her to save them or find help, people reaching out to her. Her mind was screaming at her to help, to stop walking and go over to each person she saw and help. Her body however didn't listen, it just kept walking and moved past every person that called out to her.

 _She couldn't save them._

She couldn't deal with it, the constant voiced yelling at her to save them or a loved one next to them. Tears began to develop in her eyes as she couldn't stand this, the voices just kept coming and coming until it was one ginourmus cry for help. She didn't want to listen to it any longer, and brought her hands up to her ears and tried to block out the voices.

 _She couldn't save them_

She walked and walked for what felt like miles for her, constantly looking around her for someway out of this hell she was stuck in. She felt herself slow down more and more with every step, her body beginning to wear out as she continued to live off of borrowed time. Eventually the voices around her turned silent, but she still held her hands above her ears in fear that she would hear another voice she could not save.

 _She couldn't save them_

The flames around her were beginning to fade and lower as she continued to walk, and soon it began to rain down upon her, as if the heavens themselves were crying for the heavy loss today. She tried to look around one more time to see if there was anyone that was still alive, but with every direction she looked in, she was met with only crumbled remains of buildings and the burnt bodies of dead men and women.

 _She was all that remained_

She stopped moving as she looked around, not a single man or women alive but her. Why? Why was she the only one? Why did she survive? So many answers plagued her mind as she swa that there was no point in moving forward. Her body began to shut down as se began to listen to that voice in her head telling her to give up. She fell to her knees and then flat on hr back, the slow raindrops from above cleaning the bits of grime and dust off her. It didn't do any good however, because the structures around her slowly began to give way until she found herself buried one more.

 _This was her fate_

She felt her eyes grow heavy as she just laid there under the rubble, her body grew numb as she slowly began to accept her fate. She had no idea who she was, yet in the span of today was she going to die.

 _At least that's what she thought_

Her hearing was bad, but she heard it, she heard the sound of someone digging above her. She heard it come closer and closer towards her, till she began to see that the rubble above her was being moved out of the way by what looked a pair of human hands. Eventually the ruble was moved out of her way, and she saw someone standing over her.

He was dressed in what looked like a black suit and overcoat, had black coal eyes which were releasing streams of tears and a messy plot of untamed black hair. Their eyes met for a second, and she swore she heard the man cry out and thanking just about every god in existence. She took a glance at the man's hands and noticed that they were all cut, burned and covered in blood. He had been searching everywhere for a survivor, and he found one.

The man scoped out her downed form and embraced her in a gentle hug. She felt warm in his grasp, not like the fires that burned her while she walked, this was like a gentle kiss from a loved one, or as she was being reunited with a long lost love. She heard the man begin to thank her, thanking her for being the one person he was able to save.

 _She had been saved_

She didn't know what happened next, but she felt herself begin to grow cold, and her body beging to shut down. The man seemed to notice this, and began to cry out for her to stay awake. The man then reached for something on him, she didn't know what it was, but all she could see was a bright light, a bright light that seemed to shine brighter then the flames from before. Except this light didn't burn her. Instead It felt… Holy.

 _She had been saved_

* * *

She felt a soft light shine down on her, and felt her eyes slowly open. She looked up to see a fan above her, slowly turning as the light on it shined down upon her face.

She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in that burning hellscape. Instead she was in some sort of white room. There was a small table next to her, a single glass and pitcher of water atop of it. She continued to look around the room and saw the man from before, the man who saved her, talking to what looked like a nurse and filling out some small paperwork. They shared a few words before the nurse left the room before the man turned around and was now looking at her. They stood still as their eyes locked for a few seconds, and the man began to smile as he made his way over to her.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" The man asked as he reached her bed, bending down a bit to be at her level.

She tried to think of what to say, but she was a bit anxious right now since she woke up and saw the man, but she decided she might as well respond back.

"Fine," She said, the lack of water making itself known through her raspy voice

The man only smiled as he reached over to the table next to her and grabbed a small glass of water and handed it over to her. She was a bit reluctant at first, but slowly took the glass from his hands and began to drink, thought she drank a bit too fast and coughed a bit.

"Take it easy now, slow sips okay," the man said as he helped her drink the water.

After the man helped her drink the water, he took the glass back and placed it back on the table. She felt her throat was no longer as dry as before. She let out a small cough as she cleared her throat, and turned her attention back to the man.

"It's good to see you finally awake, I was worried for awhile you know. But anyway, my name is Kiritsugu, can you tell me your name?"

Her name?

She tried to think back and answer the man next to her, but for some reason she couldn't remember anything before she woke up in the fire. She tried as hard as she could, but nothing could come to her mind. But then she remembered, she remembered only one thing from before.

"My name…. My name is… My name is Pyrrha."

 **(END)**

 **Continue?**


End file.
